Behind These Castle Walls
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Before Jack, Brody & their family had moved 2 Seaford, they've been dreaming about these 2 girls. One was blonde and the other one was brunette. But what happens if they meet these girls at their new school, Seaford High. 2 the boys they seem to be perfectly fine but why they are still having these dreams. Was their mind playing tricks on them or are those girls really in trouble?
1. Jack's Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It **

**Jack's POV (Dream)**

I woke up in total darkness not knowing where I was. Was I kidnapped? All these thoughts were running through my head. Vaguely, I got up off the floor and onto my feet. I checked my pockets to see if I had any flashlight or my phone with me. But, I got nothing. I started to feel around. I turned to the left, but I felt a wall. I turned right I also felt a wall. I walked backwards and felt a wall. I walked forward for a bit and I didn't feel anything. I knew I wasn't in a close space. For now. My gut telling me to move forward. Therefore, I started to walk forward.

I was so curious that yelled out "Hello, anybody there?" Hoping for someone to answer. But I got no response. I felt like I was going to die this very instant.

Then suddenly, I bumped into a door. There was small window on the door and I could see a faint light on a blonde haired girl who was chained up. She had scars and bruises all over her body that were very visible. She also blindfolded. I tired to opened to the door but it was locked.

"Is anybody out there? Please, help me…" Sensing that someone was there.

All of a sudden I saw a was figure hovering behind her. It appeared to be woman. The woman kneed down beside the girl. I couldn't the make out the face of the woman. The woman forcefully grabbed the girl's hair, slowly brought knife to the girl's throat and started deliberately slitting her throat. And I began to the banging the door, hard.

I screamed at the topped of my lungs "No! Don't do it!"

I tried to opening the door but it wouldn't budge. But , the woman continued. By now, you could see the blood slowly gushing out down from the girl's neck. She screamed in pain. Now, the woman's eyes were fixed on me and she had a sinister smile on her face. Shocked, I just stood there and watched in horror. At than instant, everything went black. I woke up back in my bed panting heavily.

"What was that all about?" I thought

**A/N: Brody Is Next. *evil laugh*  
**


	2. Brody's Dream

Brody's POV (Dream)

Splash.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see my surrounding. I was in place in total darkness.

"Where the hell am I? Was I kidnapped? Was I dead?" I thought

I stood up. I checked my pockets if have my phone with me. But there was nothing.

So I shouted curiously"Is anyone there?"

No response.

Then I heard a screeching scream. I didn't if I was this room or hallway. But I followed my instinct and started to run to where the scream was coming from. I was hoping to not bump in anything. It wasn't long till bump into something knocking me down. It was a door with a window. I got off onto my feet. I peeked through window, and there was a brunette haired girl chained to walls. She was laying down on her back on mattress. She seemed to be was blindfolded. I couldn't tell. Without warning, a woman appeared from the shadows. I couldn't make out her face. She was hovering on top of the girl.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Please, help me." she said

Instead of helping the girl, she puts her hands onto the girl's neck and began choking her.

I screamed in horror "No! Don't do it!"

You could hear the girl struggling to breathe. But, the woman kept pushing her hands deeper the girl's throat. I watched in dismay. Now, there were tears were coming out of her eyes through the blindfold.

The woman looked like she was enjoyed it. No sympathy in her eyes. She even looked at me with sinister smile. When the girl was about to take her last breath, everything went black and I woke up.

"What was that all about?" I thought, as I was a bit shaken up.


End file.
